


I Want Them Dead

by sasukesgreasyhair



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesgreasyhair/pseuds/sasukesgreasyhair
Summary: A while back I wrote a very short one shot for personal use only, but I just found it and read it back and it wasn’t all that shitty so I thought I’d go ahead and share it with y’all.This fic is set directly after Naruto returns from training with Jiraiya and pretty much everything is the same except that Sasuke has already killed Itachi.





	I Want Them Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this only because I wanted to read it, I’ve only read through and edited a couple times and I haven’t had anyone else proofread so i’m sure there are mistakes. Also, I had to copy and paste this from Google Docs to here all on my phone so I’m sorry if the formatting is fucked up.

Naruto followed the long, dark halls of Orochimaru’s hideout. He knew he had to make this quick, it was dangerous for him to be there by himself, and he knew Tsunade and the others would be furious once they found out where he’d gone. They had good reason to try to keep him from going on his own, but Naruto couldn’t sit still anymore. He knew exactly where Sasuke was and he had to bring him back to Konoha, no matter what.

Approaching a door on his right, Naruto took a deep breath. Based on the information they had gathered, this was the door Sasuke was sleeping behind. The thought that he was only a flimsy sheet of wood away from Sasuke made Naruto’s heart race. This was it, he was finally going to see his best friend after all these years, and bring him home. Naruto gripped the door knob and took a deep breath, his other hand resting in his shuriken pouch.

The door creaked open slowly and Naruto crept in when suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by who he could only assume was Sasuke. He felt the cold metal of a kunai press against his throat, which oddly excited him. It felt reminiscent of old spars with Sasuke. As much as he just wanted Sasuke to comply, Naruto longed for the sense of rivalry he felt when they fought on the roof of the hospital, or even when they trained together during their first mission. Sasuke restrained Naruto’s arms, preventing him from grabbing a weapon from his pouch.

“Tch. you thought you could just walk in here and I wouldn’t notice you? That’s foolish, even for you, dobe.” Sasuke scoffed at the blonde.

“I figured you’d catch me, teme, but I didn’t come here to fight, I came here to talk. I’ve tried fighting you before and it’s never brought you home, so I’m trying a new approach.” he explained. Sasuke gazed at the boy’s strong jaw in the dim candlelight, it was obvious that Naruto had matured a lot since the last time they had seen each other.

“Hn.” Sasuke considered the proposal for a moment before speaking again, “Fine, but the first time you try something stupid, I’ll kill you on the spot.”

“Fine.” Naruto agreed. Sasuke pulled the kunai from his ex-comrade’s throat and shut the door to the bedroom. Neither of them liked the idea of being shut in a room with each other, but they both knew that the longer they could go without Orochimaru finding out Naruto was there, the better. Sasuke sat in a small wooden chair in the corner of the dusty room, and Naruto stayed standing in the corner opposite to him. A single candle lit the space and Naruto noticed the way the flickering light complimented Sasuke’s thin nose and sharp cheekbones. Sasuke has always been generally attractive, but in the two years they had been apart, he had only grown better looking.

Sasuke smirked and let out a small chuckle. “So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what you came all the way here to say?” he teased. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. Sasuke had always had a way of calling him out that made his blood boil. Naruto’s embarrassment quickly turned to annoyance and he furrowed his brow to Sasuke’s remark.

“Well first, I just want to ask you why you won’t come back to Konoha now that you have successfully killed Itachi. What is keeping you here?” Naruto looked up at the dead expression on Sasuke’s face. It intrigued him and pissed him off all at the same time. How can that bastard be so cold when Naruto was feeling all these intense emotions? Or if he were feeling these things, how can he remain so still without giving any clue of his true thoughts? Naruto crossed his arms, took a few slow steps in Sasuke’s direction and turned to sit on the bed, which was more like an old worn cot. The boys were now about four feet apart.

“You know what they did to my clan, right? To Itachi? They fucked me over, Naruto. They murdered my clan, they pinned it all on my brother and they left me to deal with it alone. What did they expect? You really think those old fucks have the right to live after what they did to me?” Sasuke scoffed and looked up at Naruto. He met deep concerned eyes, eyes that expressed understanding, eyes that expressed empathy, the same eyes that brought him so much comfort during his academy days. Looking into those eyes felt like coming home. Not home as in the empty house Sasuke was left with when he was just a young boy betrayed by the shitty system that was supposed to keep him safe, but home like the warmth he once felt when his mother smiled at him, or when Itachi finally agreed to teach him a technique.

“I didn’t know. Sasuke, I’m sorry.” Naruto could feel the pain radiating from his dark eyes, they had always had a tenseness, a sense of angst, and each time Naruto looked into them he could feel that pain deep in his stomach.

“I don’t want your fucking sorry. I want the elders dead and I want Konoha destroyed. All those assholes who looked down on me, on you. How can you fight for them? How can you protect them? They called you a monster and treated you like shit. Don’t you want them all dead?” Sasuke stood up and began pacing the small bedroom. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Naruto stood up as well and walked towards Sasuke. The dark haired boy stopped and looked into Naruto’s eyes again, he froze and a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. “Sasuke, I do. I want them dead. But even more than that I want to show them that their shitty choices aren’t going to define my life.” Naruto cupped Sasuke’s cheek and wiped the tear away with his rough thumb. He looked at the face before him, it looked like it was made of porcelain, pink lips, messy black hair and rich ebony eyes contrasted almost colorless skin. He felt a rush of emotions wash over him, but the most vivid one was loathing. In that moment, Naruto felt pure hatred for every person who played a role in driving Sasuke to the state of depression he was in. “I… I want them dead.” Naruto’s voice quivered and tears welled in his eyes, spilling over and trickling down his cheeks.

Sasuke was now less than an inch from Naruto, both of their faces wet with tears. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s warm breath on his lips and the feeling made him cherish every breath the man took. They were sharing the same air, after being apart for so long, and neither of them wanted to forget what that was like again. Naruto gently placed his hand on the back of Sasuke’s head, his fingers intertwining with the sable locks. Naruto leaned in slowly, their noses barely brushing each other, and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. Sasuke breathed in heavily and leaned into Naruto’s touch. He ran his tongue along Naruto’s warm, velvety lips. A rush of emotions engulfed Sasuke, he felt a sense of safety that he hadn’t felt since the last time he had seen his mother.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away and gazed into Naruto’s affectionate eyes once more, and began to snivel softly. Naruto held Sasuke close to him and kissed his forehead.

“Sasuke, leave with me, please. We don’t have to go to Konoha, but I can’t leave you in this place with this asshole for one more night.” Naruto pleaded as he stroked the back of Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke looked up at him with eyes that showed an emotion other than hatred for the first time in years. “Let’s go.” Sasuke agreed, the corners of his lips twitched and he embraced Naruto one more time before heading out the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no good at writing full fics with multiple chapters so there probably will be no second chapter, but I might write a small summary of how I see this story ending, and that’ll probably be the ‘second chapter’.


End file.
